The present invention relates to an improved variable-trim jacket for subaqueous use, of the type consisting of a garment made of soft material such as a waterproof cloth partially wrapping up the diver's trunk and forming the support element for an air bag to be applied to the inside of the garment or being formed with the garment itself, and adapted to be connected to the self-contained survival gas-bottles carried by the diver.